This invention relates to an outlet valve for a rotary rolling piston compressor and more specifically to a new construction for housing the outlet valve to be used in compressor of such type which is usually employed in small refrigerating equipments.
Rotary rolling piston compressors usually have direct suction and outlet communicating with the inside of the case, that is, they operate with a high pressure within the case (high-side compressors). In said type of compressor, the high pressure gas contained inside the case becomes an excellent means to carry noise. Pulses and turbulence from the discharge of compressed gas within the compressor assembly into the interior of the case are transmitted through high pressure gaseous means to the case walls which vibrate, therefore producing noise.
From the above-mentioned description, it is known that it is important to avoid or reduce the generation of turbulence in the outlet flow of a "high-side" type compressor. A favorable place for turbulence formation is at the discharge hole outlet of the compression chamber where the high speed discharge gas flow collides with the recess walls which house the valve at the outer face of the respective end wall of the compressor assembly cylinder. The formation of turbulence is also due to the boundary layer separation at the valve seat outlet (as hereinafter illustrated). The turbulence cased at such area circumscribing the outlet valve seat mainly produces high frequency noises.
Previously, no concern was given to such noise generating mechanisms by turbulence at the discharge port outlet of rotary compressors. Most of such compressors have a discharge valve housing recess machined generally at right angles on the outer face of the end cylinder wall. This wall is usually defined by one of the bearings of the compressor crankshaft, such as it is shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. That construction of the prior art compression is very favorable to turbulence formation in the discharge flow right at the discharge port outlet.